I'll die for you
by uchiha miyo
Summary: Twisted story of cops, villains and wondering if your friend is dead...Is she..or is she alive and lurking in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

I lie for those I love, and I will die for them. Most importantly I will kill for them.

This were the words smeared on the wall with the victims blood. Police gathered around the scene in an abandoned warehouse. Three bodies lay on the ground, a pool of blood dried up around them, while rat footprints were all over the scene.

"How long have they been here." a man with black hair spiked backwards questioned as he held his nose closed.

"A week." Blonde hair was swept backwards as a young man stared up at the other. "I think she's back Saskue."

"I know Naruto." Soon they stood and let the forensic team take over with handling the evidence. The two started walking around outside as Naruto took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Do you have to smoke those things?" Saskue swatted the air around him before taking out a bag of gummy worms.

"Do you have to eat those things." Naruto mocked in a slightly high pitch voice. Saskue grumbled before he stuck one in his mouth.

"So how do you think she survived?" Naruto stated after they had walked for a bit in silence.

"All evidence had pointed to her dying, her blood was all over the place, and no hospitals reported anyone checking her into one."

"So a copy cat?"

"A very good one." Sasuke stated before they arrived at their car and soon they were on their way to the station.

ΔΔΔΔΔΔ

So how do you like it for a prologue? I know short but I think it grabs your attention lol. tell me what you think, good and bad always ready for that.


	2. Chapter 2

"All clear." A rough voice spoke as a man held a M16 as he swept the site before slowly walking through a hall. Soon a dog followed the man as he sniffed the air trying to catch a scent, he soon stopped before the owner turned around and watched him.

"Whats wrong Akumaru?" He whispered as he snatched behind his dogs ear.

"Kiba we have no time for you to play with your dog." King let out a small growl before he took a torn price of fabric and held it out to him.

"Come on boy she's gotta be here." Kiba pleaded before he watched the dog go off into the very back of the house. He ran after him not caring about the other rooms as he followed his loyal companian. Scratching was soon heard as he came up on his dog sniffing at the bottom of a white door.

"You guys might want to come with, I think he found something."

"On our way." Kiba only had to wait a few mintues before two men showed up armed with pistols. Kiba turned the knob and slowly opened the door before walking down the steps once they got to the bottom They blindly went forward into the darkness.

"Mother Fucker!" One of the two men shouted as he hit his head on something, King went over to a wall and started searching before finding the switch. As he turned on the light, they were shocked as it swung back and forth portraying the bloody scene even more horrifying.

A man with silver hair launched forwarded as he escaped the nightmare that haunted him for years. His breathing came out labored as sweat trickled down his body. He soon flung the covers off of him as he slowly stepped over the dogs he now had. He sighed as he found one missing before he walked out into the living room to see a silver black great Dane sitting a few feet infront of the front door.

"Milo shes not coming back." He told the dog sadly before going over to him and set his hand on the dogs head. "And do you really think she would be happy with you right now? Of course not she was always furious when she would come back from a late shift and you were still up." Kakashi sighed before he sat down by the dog.

"_Kakashi-kun why didn't you meet me after my shift?" _A young woman spoke sadly while she rubs her red arms while shivering.

"_You always looked cute with snowflakes in your hair Sakura-chan." The man spoke lovingly before he walked towards her with two cups of hot chocolates. She blushed as she took hers before another shiver took over her body. _

_"So why didn't you come?" She asked him again as she sipped at her hot beverage._

_"You forgot again." He stated as he smiled under his mask. He got up only to make her sit back down and telling her to stay._

_"Forget what?" She called out as he disappeared into the hallway. _

_"You always forget dear." He stated as he picked up her surprise before heading back. "HAPPY birthday dear." He stated as he timed it just right to present her present at 'birthday'. She squealed with delight as she picked up her black great Dane with a red bow tied around his collar._

_"Hes perfect Kakashi!"_

_"How did you know it was a he?"_

_"Your really gonna get a female when all your dogs are male." She laughed before hugging her dog a giant smile on her face._

_"I'm gonna name you Milo!"_

Kakashi awoke to a pounding on the front door, he looked around to find that he had fallen asleep on the living room floor with Milo using him as a pillow. He grunted as he got up before answering his door in sweatpants and a grey T-shirt.

"What do you...Oh come on its my day off!" He groaned as he looked at Saskue and Naruto standing on his front porch.

"Nice to see you to Kakashi." Naruto spoke as he rolled his eyes at the disordered man.

"Did you just crawl out of bed?" Saskue stated as he eyed the man.

"For your information I only had to move a few feet from my sleeping position." Kakashi soon let the two boys in the house, the mood turning gloomy as they saw Milo.

"Hey boy." Naruto whispered before he knelt and watched Milo walk towards him before rubbing his head against Narutos chest. "How yea been?" Naruto rubbed Mills head before looking at Kakashi then back to the rest of the house. He stared at the anime DVDs and then the chick flicks, before he looked at the pictures on the wall. His eyes landed on the large family photo.

"How is he?" Saskue asked as he stared at the photo.

cliffy but I bet you already know huh? you're all smart cookies. I would have longer chapters but until I get a keyboard to connect to this tablet it takes way to long to type...and I'm an impatient person. I hope you enjoy the story so far :-)


	3. Chapter 3

"He's taking it better than I am." Kakashi spoke softly as he went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. He pulled out a pan while grabbing eggs, milk, and cheese. Once he turned on the stove and quickly went back to the fridge and grabbed the tub of butter, he plopped a good size thing of butter and watched as it melted in the pan. Soon he cracked open the eggs and scrambled them up before pouring some milk and breaking up slices of cheese into it.

"So what are you two doing here?" He stated as he looked at them before looking at the time. 6:00 am, he sighed before muttering to early to himself.

"We came upon an interesting scene in are current case." Naruto stated before reaching down once again and started petting Molly.

"And what would that be?" Kakashi leaned back before checking the time, another sigh leaving him before he went into one of the back rooms. Sasuke and Naruto stood there preparing themselves for the meeting they have been dreading since that day. Kakashi soon came back with a small little girl in his arms while a little boy was holding onto his pant leg. The twins were beautiful pair, none like them in this world. Sadness soon appeared in the eyes of those around them, spotting the little bit of pink coming out from the silver hair of the boys'.

" I saw mommy." The little girl muttered as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sweety, mommys not here." Kakashi spoke softly as he set her down in her chair. He looked at the two 8 year olds and sighed at how much they have grown.

"She was here! I saw her." She woke quickly when she realized her father was thinking that she was lieing.

"Chouko, your mom is not coming back." Sasuke stepped in.

"Why would you care, you hurt mommy!" She yelled at him before running out of the house with her brother close on her heels. Kichirou was a bit taller then his sister and made it by her side in no time. He stopped his sister giving her a look since he barely ever spoke. Chouko instantly calmed down. The two of them sat down in the park as they sat there and stayed in each others company.

Thank you for reading

Chouko : butterfly child {Chou} {ko}

Kichirou: {kichi} good luck and {rou} son


End file.
